1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data transmission systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and method for transmitting an animated figure between a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices often include an instant messaging (IM) function. It has become popular to send pictures, such as emoticons, using IM. Conventionally, an existing picture that contains an animated figure must exist in a transmitter before transmitting the animated figure using a mobile communication device.
However, the above method of transmitting an animated figure to a receiver has some disadvantages. Because pictures are composed of a plurality of points, the same picture displayed on screens with different sizes may have different resolutions causing the image to be distorted. Furthermore, if an animated figure has different animated movements, such as the animated figure “pig” illustrated in FIG. 1 showing three different animated movements, then, three pictures, each of which contains a pig having a specific animated movement, must exist in the transmitter.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method for transmitting an animated figure between a transmitter and a receiver, which can solve above problems.